The Diary of an Uchiha
by chocolatgurlo
Summary: There is no way I was going to do it. There is no way that I, Uchiha Sasuke, would ever write in a stupid diary. Then why the hell am I doing that right now! With his guy 'issues' his mom seems to think it's best. Sucky sum but yea. SasuSaku! R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Although I wish I owned the sexy Sasuke, it's a pity really. *sighs***

**Another weird idea came up in my head. I thought, how about this, why don't I make up a story about Sasuke writing in a diary! Can't picture it huh? I know me too, but I thought, why not just give it a try! So, here it is! Please do READ and REVIEW!!!!!**

**I know I'm sorry but I wrote this a while ago and I just wanted to post it up for fun! I'm still working on the fifth chappie of Obsession, it might be completed soon. I'm probably going to work on it more on the weekends then on the weekdays.**

**FYI: They are not shinobi's and do not posess any chakra or anything, just regular people.**

**Diary of an Uchiha**

**Rated: M, just for language and for safety**

**Couple(s): Mostly SasuSaku and slight NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen**

**Genre: I'm sure there will be some humor and of course there will also be Romance!**

**Summary: There is no way I was going to do it. There is no way that I, Uchiha Sasuke, would ever write in a stupid diary. Then why the hell am I doing that right now! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Diary of an**

**Uchiha**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Stupid Diary**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

January 21, xxxx

(this is so stupid)

Anyways, dear whoever or whatever,

Yea, my stupid asshole of a brother came up with this stupid plan to make me have this stupid diary. This was how it all started, I'm serious though, I'm going to kill him.

"_Sasuke-kun!" mother had called to me in a singsongy voice causing me to feel very uneasy. She only ever said my name like that when something was up._

_I seriously did not want to go to her because of what she might have been planning. I shivered remembering what had happened from the last time she had said my name like that. It was not a pretty sight when it happened. But, I knew the consequences of not going to her, she would be raging up hell if I did not go and would kill me in the blink of an eye. And I seriously mean that too. _

_I had gotten up from the comforts of my bed and went downstairs to where she was located. "Hn," I answered her as I stuck my hands into my pockets._

"_Ah, there you are, honey." She had on this very excited look basically, she was beaming brightly. "I got a present for you."_

_I stared at her in confusion. What the hell was she talking about? My birthday wasn't coming until a couple of months. Before I could even question her on what she was talking about, she had thrusted something at me._

_Instinctively, I caught the package in my hand and stared down at what was the most stupid thing ever. "A diary?" I mumbled staring at the stupid, stupid thing in my hands._

"_Of course, silly, a diary! But that's not all, look what's written right there!" Mother opened the diary and pointed to what was on the center of the page._

_**This Diary rightfully belongs **_

_**To:**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_All I could do was stare at it. Yea, stare at it. I must be imagining this. This must be a prank that Itachi set mom up to. Why would she do this to __**me**__? I've been a good boy. I've listened to her and done everything for her! What more could she want? All I could do was still stupidly ask, "A diary?"_

_She looked at me with a strange look but that strange look disappeared into a look of eerie happiness. "Of course! I should tell you why I did this. You see, Itachi had been kind enough to inform me the well problems with teens your age these day. No wonder I've always thought you were so gloomy."_

"_What are you talking about?" I didn't mean to glare at her but I was strangely getting the gist of it. Stupid stupid, asshole of a brother. He always seemed to come up with some way to make my life even more miserable than it already was._

_Luckily, Mother didn't seem to notice because she was talking away, blabbering about what Itachi had told her. "He has told me that guys your age (A/N: Sasuke's age 16) has serious issues about…well, expressing themselves. So, I thought that it was a perfect idea to give you a diary so that you could put all your worries and whatnots inside of it. So what do you think?"_

_All I could think was are you crazy? Do you see any guys who keep such a thing as a diary? But I answered her smartly. My mother, Uchiha Mikoto, was not a woman to underestimate. She's my mom but oh she was a hell of a mother. Nothing can stop her from what she wants. "And what if I say I don't want to?"_

_She paused for a couple of seconds as if thinking about what I just said then shook her head. "No, no that can't do, you have to, I don't want any one of my sons stressing out and not being able to express it. I've got it!" she suddenly looked lively again. "I'll have a schedule of when to write your diary. Of course it has to be everyday….blah blah blah…" she was soon blabbering away but I wasn't listening anymore._

_I was staring at the stupid, dumb, piece of junk in my hands. On one hand it was black, all black. At first I had thought it was just a book but then there was that stupid letter right on the upper left corner that says, Diary, written right there, in plain view. And inside was no exception either._

_It was just so…girly. Obviously, the diary belongs to me, but it looks like it belongs to some girl. There's like hearts surrounding my name and it was all written girly too. Of course Mother was the one who wrote it down. _

_I am definitely going to kill him. That asshole of a brother, Itachi. He's like devil that was brought onto the earth to make my very own life a misery. Stupid stupid stupid!_

_And what would Naruto have to say about this? Wait, no Naruto will never find out about this at all. That dobe would tell anyone within a ten mile radius. He's like that, the biggest blabbermouth in the whole entire universe! I cannot believe that he's my best friend. _

"_Sasuke-kun! Are you even listening to me?!"_

"_Hn," I grunted out._

"_Anyways, just go up to your nice little room and write in your lovely diary while I go and make a time schedule!" she beamed as she shooed me up the stairs and that is how I ended up in my room writing in this stupid diary._

As I said, well wrote, my stupid brother Itachi was the one who conceived of such a ridiculous thing as a diary. Hmmm…I wonder if Naruto has one. Well, I bet he does because since he's such a dobe he would keep one with him. I should go to his house and…argh why am I writing this down?!

Anyways, since my mom told me to write my emotions and whatever I'm feeling in here then I shall. It's not like anyone's going to read this right?

Well anyways, hn diary, I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I don't know the hell why I talking to you as if you're really a real person but anyways, my mom here being used as bait by my brother, made me write in you.

Sighs. This really is dumb. I mean what would you do if you were in my situation? What would you do if your mom made you write in a diary and even has a schedule for when you should write about your 'emotions'. Well obviously she thinks that I'm a son with 'issues'.

I have an annoying older brother who can't help but make my life a misery as you already can tell I mean I'm writing in you aren't I? I also have a father, who is uberly strict and wants me to be successful in life. He owns this huge company called Uchiha Inc. and one day he wants me to own it since Itachi has already started his own company. And then there is my mom. She is obsessed with bothering us (Itachi and I) as much as she can and making us 'happy'. Although I can't possibly know why when really she's not helping much.

I have an annoying best friend (although I don't think I'll ever tell him that since he's so annoying) by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. He's one of the biggest loudmouths (aside from this other blondie, who's a girl, and unfortunately a fan of mine, it never stops) ever and you can't even tell him a secret. After 15 minutes, it'll already be known around the whole city of Konoha.

Also, my friends. Hn. They're annoying. Especially this one girl. Her name's Sakura Haruno and she has the weirdest hair color ever. It's pink. Seriously it is. I've never seen pink hair before but yea, it's pink. Right back to how she's annoying. It seems she has the tendency to show up wherever I am.

There was this one time when I went to the mall to go buy some clothes (I will never in my lifetime let my mom buy me clothes ever again). I went into this one particular store that no one is probably ever interested in because it has these really cool ninja stuff like kunai's and shurikens and whatnots. When I went in there, she was in there too. I bet she was just there to spy on me.

And then she says with a startled look like she's really surprised to see me, "Oh, hi Sasuke-kun. U-um, what are you doing in this store?"

So I just stared at her suspiciously, shook my head and then headed out the doors. I can't believe that fan girls would even follow me like that. That's why I hate girls so much. All they ever do is fawn over you like you're their piece of jewelry or some type of prized possession.

She's just one of them. There are many others but I'm not even going to explain it.

Then there's one more annoying person; Neji Hyuuga. He has staring issues. Sometimes I wonder if he's gay or not. Fortunately I found out that he wasn't gay when I saw that he was holding hands with this one girl with brown hair and Chinese buns. Still though, even after he has a girlfriend he still has staring issues. Hmm…I wonder why.

Oh and today, Naruto decided to have a supposed 'sleepover' and is inviting every one and I mean everyone there today and yes we actually have to sleep at his house. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing but uh, well, his house his really messy and full with a lot of crap.

Well, hn, its 4:00 and I guess I have to go get ready for his house. I hope that somehow mom does not force me to bring you with me because if Naruto does find you then I will burn you (sorry) so that there is no evidence left.

I somehow have a bad feeling about what is to come when I go to his house although I do not know what…

-

-

-

-

-

**Okay, so I'm done with this chappie. I thought it would be fun to write in Sasuke's messed up mind. So tell me what you guys think okay? Tell me if you guys think it's too OOC then I'll revise it so that maybe it might show more of himself although I kind of want to show him as a person who can put all his problems into this certain 'diary'. **


End file.
